highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeytail
❝ Why the hell do you think that matters, Honeypaw- '''StarClan is fucking gone'. There isn't anything we can do but wait.'' ❞ — Brindlemask to Honeypaw about StarClan's disappearance Honeytail is a small, lean she-cat with a white overcoat, amber hued golden patches, and yellow eyes. She currently resides in ShadowClan as a medicine cat. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Van Description: Honeytail is a Turkish Van she-cat with it's basic phenotypes: white overcoat and orange patches on her face, back, as well as her tail. Her eyes are yellow, almost hued like honey, hence her prefix. Palette: : = Base (#F7F7F7) : = Markings 1 (#DA6D27) : = Markings 2 (#994C1A) : = Eyes (#FFD21B) : = Inner Ears (#F5DEDC) : = Nose (#C98882) : = Tongue (#E39C96) : = Pawpads (#D89994) Voice: Quiet, often hushed and relaxed Scent: Honeysuckle Gait: 'Frantic and quick 'Personality 'Traits' * +''' 'Eloquent - '''Despite spending the majority of her life prowling in the outskirts of the abandoned Twolegplace, as well as her privacy, Honeytail had gradually learned to speak more fluently. She takes this to her advantage whenever there was persuasion to be considered. * ''+ 'Adaptable -' Honeytail has also become more flexible when it came to travelling or staying in somewhere new. This also applies when a Plan B needed to be in order. * '''+ Compassionate- '''Funnily enough, despite her emotional swings, Honeytail, for a lack of the better word, can act like a frantic queen to any feline distressed- whether it'd range to a paranoid kit or to a cranky elder. * ''± '''' Moralistic -' Honeytail, funnily enough, has a bit of a moral compass under her fur, and would rather do what's right for her morals than butt her head into something risky. * ±''' 'Private -' Honeytail would rather keep certain pieces of information to herself, especially concerning over her past, anxieties and fears, or the catalyst that shaped her personality. * '''− Anxious -''' When the pressure and tensions are really high, Honeytail becomes more than enough anxious and her thoughts are blocked out. Since she suffers from minor anxiety issues, this amplifies to a higher degree to the extent of a small attack. * −'' '''Moody -' Because of her past experiences with argumentative parents, Honeytail became more and more emotionally uncontrolled in certain conditions. * −'' '''Self-condemnated -' Honeytail often blames herself, whether it'd be something that she didn't do, or even going to the extent of swearing and insulting herself when she's thinking a certain way. This is largely due to a cat in her life that made her develop this trait. '''Likes *Strawberries or raspberries **''"They're really juicy and delicious- I dunno if anyone would allow me having a secret stash of them in the medicine den. Hell, I'll share with Nightmoth, if he'll let me!"'' *Thunderstorms **''"It's really relaxing... Just how beautiful the sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning are. I could sleep to that if I wanted to."'' 'Dislikes' *Arguing **''"It's bad enough if one of my friends are caught into it. If I'm in one? StarClan, I'd fucking bawl."'' 'Goals' *Have a mate *Have kits in any way *Successfully train an apprentice of her own 'Fears' *Losing Everything **''"I... I don't know. I kinda already been through that once, and I don't want history to repeat itself. Not while he's with me."'' Honeytail blinks, looking down to her paws. *Becoming something she isn't **''"It's kinda self explanatory... I don't want to turn into that bitch April, be a woeful sap, or an idiot, either. I just want to be myself the best I can."'' 'History' 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Jack, Rosie, Brindlemask, Opal, & April Age Range: 0-24 moons *Daffodil was born from mates Jack and Rosie. *Being the only kit that survived through the birth - where three of her siblings were stillborn, Jack, her father, ultimately distanced himself from Daffodil and Rosie. This led to multiple heated arguments between him and her, which kept herself silent. *After only three moons, Daffodil spoke her first words towards her mother, sharing her feelings about Jack and Rosie and how they always quarreled. Rosie feels guilty about this, promising her that Jack won't bother her again. *One day, Jack hasn't been seen for a week. Rosie's Twoleg merely assumes that he ran off after not being able to find him when they were about to move to a Twolegplace near a mountain area. Daffodil seemed confused, while Rosie didn't care less, seeing this as a benefit. *When Daffodil and Rosie were first discovering their backyard, they were greeted by two other fellow Kittypets; Opal and April, who were a little older than Daffodil herself. While Opal was more than friendly towards their new friends, April was more distant and even giving them a couple glares here and there. *As Daffodil grew up, she begins to notice that her mother seemed to develop more of a cautious, often stern personality moreover her charitable, kind physique. This shift ultimately made the atomosphere of her new Twolegplace more hostile and unwelcoming. Feeling that telling her closed-minded mother wouldn't make much of an effect, Daffodil ultimately makes the choice of running away with Opal and April, starting a new life. *At the same time, a former RiverClan medicine cat was exiled due to a failed attempt in feeding a Clanmate deathberries. Daffodil, Opal, and April meet him in the Twolegplace’s outskirts. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Coalstar, Hawkwing, Ospreykit, Mousekit, Nightmoth, & Badgerstripe Age Range: 24-PRESENT moons *After her brief visit in WindClan, Honeytail and Hawkpaw find themselves in ShadowClan's territory. They will eventually join in ShadowClan as medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice respectively. *Only after a brief moment of time that she learns about the former medicine cat, Nightmoth. She's somewhat confused on the tom's decision, her mind set in making ShadowClan her new home, and how he would leave. *Honeytail meets Ospreykit, making a motherly connection with her. *Honeytail, assuming that Beetlepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, had lost her way, she was greeted with her mentor, Nightrunner. Rather boisterously, he retrieves her back, thinking that Honeytail's hurting her rather than healing her. *One day, the aforementioned Nightmoth returns to ShadowClan. Seeing the green collar around his neck, Honeytail gathered that he attempted the luxuries of Kittypet life, but ultimately wanted to return to his old roots. At this point, she thinks of him as a respected cat, seeing as multiple cats welcomingly greeted him in his return. *Honeytail and Nightmoth briefly become mates until Badgerstripe returns. This causes tensions between them, and after multiple discussions, she willing allows Nightmoth to reunite with Badgerstripe. *Honeytail becomes a surrogate for Nightmoth and Badgerstripe, who is ready to start a family. However, she is worried about the birth going wrong, and about herself bleeding out in the process. *Honeytail eventually gives birth to an even number of kits, naming them Mallowkit, Daffodilkit, Parsleykit, and Blackkit respectively. Unfortunately, as she thought, she had lost too much blood during the kitting and falls terminally ill, more specifically the "blood sickness". 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Honeytail simply tilts her head. She looks like she hasn't met any cats in ThunderClan yet. |-|WindClan= :Honeytail simply tilts her head. She looks like she hasn't met any cats in WindClan yet. |-|ShadowClan= :Hawkwing/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I think he can be a good cat, it's just... With the stuff in WindClan that fucked him up mentally." :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"..." :Honeytail blinks. She seems to feel guilty. :Badgerstripe/Warrior/Forgave/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Thank StarClan we put aside our egos and settled. Anyways, he's lucky to have Nightmoth." |-|RiverClan= :Honeytail simply tilts her head. She looks like she hasn't met any cats in RiverClan yet. |-|SkyClan= :Ashblossom/Deputy/Knows/⦁/15% ::"I dunno. Seems to be in the right place." |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Jack/Kittypet/Father/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"I dunno... He was distant and I didn't get to know him all that well. Kinda annoying, though." :Rosie/Kittypet/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She was really sweet and protective of me. Probably because of Jack's antics." :Opal/Rogue/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::”She’s a gift from StarClan; she’s sisn deserve to be stuck with... *her.*” 'Trivia' *Honeytail has developed a lisp since she was a kit, due to her introverted, quiet nature. *Honeytail suffers from minor anxiety. *Honeytail's kittypet name was "Daffodil" in her kittypet life. 'Quotes' ❝ ...Of course not. I've made this Clan my new home from the start, and I'm sure that decision '''won't' change. Not while you're here, not when we're this close. I'll never leave you or ShadowClan. ❞'' — Honeytail when Nightmoth makes a promise to never leave him ❝ Well... I think that as long as you try, I'll be happy- more than I am right now. ❞ — Honeytail after confessing to Nightmoth ❝''God-fucking-'damnit', me- Don't think like a bitch. ... You'll make the scenario much fuckin' worse if you think like that. Don't go that far into the sinkhole, you bastard.❞ — ''Honeytail after being skeptical of Badgerstripe ❝''At least he's doing a better job at apologizing than me. ...I'm gonna be a shitty mom, I can already see it. They probably don't want the damn kits at this point, me and my goddamn bitchy self. Look what you fucking did, you damn idiot; you ruined what fucking happiness the two are gonna get- I'm a terrible surrogate. ... Now look at you... You're being a desperate, pathetic whore for love and attention again.❝ — ''Honeytail putting herself down 'Fanart' Oie_transparent_50.png|By: Eyota Screenshot_6.png|By: Ham & Cheese Omen Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat Category:Ham & Cheese Omen